Peñascos
by FenrirNordicWolf
Summary: "Llevaba buscándola todo el día…" ¿Dónde demonios se metió Astrid? Gracias por la aceptación de mi historia anterior, seguimos con el (HiccupxAstrid) ;D


_Buenas madrugadas a todos (: me pareció muy lindo el gesto que hicieron al seguir mi otra historia, y me animé a escribir otra más, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen comentarios para saber qué les pareció, sin más por el momento, ¡disfruten la lectura! :D "Ningún personaje me pertenece, únicamente la historia"._

**Peñascos.**

Llevaba buscándola todo el día, nadie me había dado pista de dónde carajo se había metido.

-Debe estar entrenando con su hacha, es lo que generalmente hace todas las mañanas- Aseguró un muy sonriente Fishlegs al tiempo que mordía un pedazo de pan.

Mi regordete amigo siguió en su tarea de alimentar a Meatlug y yo me retiré rápidamente del lugar, camino hacia el bosque.

No estaba ahí.

-Seguramente debe estar lavando vasijas en su casa- Dijo Snotlout sin prestarme mucha atención y atendiéndose a sí mismo en el espejo que traía en la mano izquierda, su adquisición más reciente del enorme cargamento del mercader.

No estaba ahí tampoco. No quise preguntarle a los gemelos porque, pues, son los gemelos. Ellos a duras penas saben recordar el almuerzo.

Toothless tampoco había podido olfatearla, debía estar lejos, estaba comenzando a atardecer, y con eso mi preocupación crecía. Astrid nunca se iba sin avisar, y cuando lo hacía estaba de regreso a estas horas, algo no andaba bien. Incluso Toothless estaba mostrándose inquieto.

-Creo que tendremos que salir de Berk amigo. Astrid debe estar perdida del otro lado de la isla, o en los peñascos- Le dije a mi dragón mientras acariciaba su oreja, éste asintió y fijó su vista en el horizonte, llevábamos volando un buen rato y sin duda Tothless debería estar agotado, sin embargo permitió que lo montara sin quejarse y salimos volando en pocos segundos.

Astrid no estaba del otro lado de la isla, ni siquiera estaba en las islas cercanas. Decidimos volar rumbo a los peñascos, era el único lugar sin explorar que quedaba, y también el más peligroso, en los peñascos la niebla es espesa y las rocas son tan afiladas que incluso pueden causar daño a las gruesas escamas de los dragones, ir ahí representaba un reto y una aventura para nosotros, pero si Astrid estaba en problemas, iría a rescatarla sin dudarlo.

Una vez en los peñascos Toothles tuvo que bajar a tierra firme, volar entre las rocas representaba un riesgo enorme para ambos, y era preferible ir a paso lento que ir volando y estrellarnos contra una enorme mole de piedra.

Toothless comenzó a agitar las orejas de forma rítmica, al parecer estaba escuchando los débiles gritos de Stormfly, pero el eco era profundo y ubicar un grito de Nadder en la distancia no era algo sencillo. Después de unos minutos vimos una enorme silueta recostada en el suelo.

-¿Stormfly?- Pregunté a medida que me acercaba a la silueta y me abría paso entre las rocas, efectivamente, era Stormfly. La pobre dragón se encontraba con el hocico rajado y con un hilillo de sangre colgándole de entre los dientes, con dificultad abrió un ojo y me miró fijamente, de nuevo comenzó a hacer los débiles gruñidos y Toothless se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, con unos ojos curiosos y enormes comenzó a examinar a su amiga. Pude ver como Toothless bajaba las orejas a medida que notaba que Stormfly se encontraba muy mal herida, al parecer no tenía fuerza ni para ponerse en pie.

-¿Dónde esta Astrid?- Pregunté a la dragón mientras acariciaba su costado, estaba respirando dificultosamente, por suerte había traído conmigo unas hierbas curativas que rápidamente comencé a untarle en el cuerpo. Stormfly movió la cabeza en dirección a las rocas en dirección contraria, su hocico apuntaba exactamente hacia el centro, me hinqué y traté de ver mejor, una silueta más pequeña se dibujaba entre las rocas.

-Por Odin…-

Me acerqué lentamente, no quería ver qué era o a quién pertenecía esa silueta. Pero mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse casi en automático, Astrid estaba ahí, lo sentía.

-Dioses…- Aparté unas pequeñas rocas de su cuerpo, examiné con cuidado cada zona, cada parte de los brazos, el pecho y las piernas. Tuvo suerte, no perdió ninguna extremidad, al parecer había sufrido una caída con Stormfly. La escena era desagradable, apestaba a hierro y una mancha roja cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

–Astrid…- Susurré mientras apartaba un mechón que caía entre sus ojos. –Astrid…- Repetí nuevamente, con delicadeza tomé su cabeza y algo dudoso la levanté, debía asegurarme de que no se hubiera partido la nuca en dos, literalmente, apreté los labios, suspiré profundamente y mi corazón se calmó hasta comprobar que todo estaba bien, tenía manchas de sangre y tierra, pero no había sufrido heridas graves en su cabeza, nuevamente traté de hacerla reaccionar, y así pasé unos largos y pesados minutos.

Con lentitud Astrid abrió los ojos, me miró y nuevamente los cerró. Este proceso se repitió un par de veces, hasta que vi como sus ojos se movían lentamente hacia arriba, como cuando alguien pierde la conciencia, después un chorrillo de sangre brotó de su boca y comenzó a estremecerse, su cuerpo estaba convulsionando.

-¡No!, ¡Tienes que ser fuerte!- Dije zarandeando su cuerpo y tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban comenzando a salir de mis ojos. Escuché un enorme estruendo detrás de mi, era Stormfly golpéandose la cabeza contra las rocas, tenía los ojos desorbitados y parecía descontrolada, Toothless trataba de contenerla y me miraba de vez en cuando, pidiendo mi ayuda. Stormfly se sentía responsable de la condición de Astrid y estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ponerse en pie.

Cargué a Astrid y la dejé sobre Toothless, por ahora tenía que arreglármelas con Stormfly, que probablemente no tendría fuerzas para volar de regreso. Con un poco de hidromiel y pollo tuvo el ánimo suficiente para pararse, tambaléandose de vez en cuando, pero al menos ya parecía poder caminar. Me monté sobre Toothless y le pedí a Stormfly que esperara mi regreso, dejaría a Astrid en Berk y vendría con ayuda a recogerla, Stormfly me miró suplicando que esperara a que me siguiera, pero no iba a arriesgarla, rápidamente salí volando sobre Toothless con Astrid en brazos, poco a poco dejé de escuchar los sollozos de Stormfly, a medida que nos alejábamos de los peñascos.

Acaricié la nuca de Astrid, sus ojos estaban húmedos y cerrados, un leve respirar salía de su pecho y por lo menos convulsionaba más despacio y cada vez más lento, vi como con dificultad abrió nuevamente los ojos, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, estaba tan perdido en su mirada que no me di cuenta de en qué momento su mano se tomó de la mía. –Hi…Hic…- Trató de llamarme, pero negué con la cabeza. –No hagas esfuerzo, estoy contigo…- Le dije con la voz más tierna que pude haber hablado jamás. Astrid asintió y nuevamente se dejó ir, no despertó en todo el camino, ni tampoco cuando la dejé con mi padre y Gothi.

Esa noche dormí afuera de la casa de Gothi, recostado junto a Toothless en una manta de lana que llevé de mi habitación. Stormly se estaba recuperando en su establo, y se veía con mucha más energía que horas antes.

Desde afuera pude escuchar como en ratos Astrid parecía intentar gritar al sentir los pinchazos de las agujas en su cuerpo, había sufrido heridas profundas y debían ser cosidas, pero estaba tan débil que incluso gritar representaba un esfuerzo enorme, Gothi no me permitió entrar porque tenía que desnudarla para bañarla, lavar y curar las cortadas y heridas, no intenté que me permitiera entrar, yo tampoco hubiera deseado verla en tan mal estado y sufriendo, me hubiera desgarrado ahí adentro de tan solo verla intentando soltarse de los lentos y dolorosos procesos curativos. Pero tenía que aguantar, ya la regañaría por arriesgarse a volar en los peñascos después.

A la mañana siguiente Gothi abrió la puerta y me miró sonriente, al parecer tenía buenas noticias, con una radiante sonrisa entré a la casa. Toothless prefirió irse con Stormfly, ella necesitaba compañía también.

La casa de Gothi era pequeña y olía a hierbas, a caldo de pollo y a ungüentos, en una pequeña habitación al fondo de la casa se encontraba Astrid, dormía plácidamente y despertarla me pareció un pecado. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, miré su cuerpo, ahora vestido con una manta de pelo de cabra, sus heridas estaban tratadas y curarían dentro de poco tiempo, acaricié suavemente su cabeza y sentí como abrió los ojos poco a poco, mirándome.

-Tienes que descansar…- Le dije en voz baja, con una leve sonrisa. Ella asintió y movió su cuerpo hacia la derecha, haciendo espacio en la cama. -¿Quieres que…- Asintió. Con timidez me metí en la cama, y me acomodé de tal modo que ella tuviera espacio suficiente, ella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, y nuevamente se quedó dormida. Gothi nos miró desde la puerta de la habitación, y sonriendo se alejó a preparar más caldo de pollo. Nunca olvidaría ese día, y ella nunca olvidó la forma en la que la regañé por andarse aventurando a volar entre los peñascos, pero esa es otra historia.

**Fin.**


End file.
